I Heart Sasuke
by KittyHug
Summary: A gift fic for Rozzalina. SasuNaruSasu Xmas fic. Slight OOCness. Naruto plans to tell Sasuke just how he feels for Xmas...Hopefully, everything goes right.:S


Disclaimer: I only own one Naruto DVD and a couple of SasuNaru shirts, lol. ^_^

I Heart Sasuke

~LOVELOVELOVE~

Naruto stood back and admired his work.

He had finally finished wrapping all the gifts he had bought for his friends.

"Now, if I could only figure out what to get Sasuke," The blond scratched his head absentmindedly as he pondered on his slue of gifts. He had bought something for Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade, and everyone else that he could think of, but when it came to the Uchiha, he was at a loss.

Just a few months ago when the raven-haired young man had gotten hurt on a mission, Naruto thought he was going to lose his mind worrying himself about his friend. Then he found out that Sasuke had only hurt his ankle, he sighed with relief, but he realized something about himself during that time. He wasn't just worried about Sasuke as a friend, he was worried about him as a...lover?

Naruto blushed at the thought as he went to grab a big bag to stuff all the presents in.

It scared him at first. Thinking of his friend as more than just a friend and having to act like nothing was different. But when he saw Sasuke in the hospital and the Uchiha told him everything was going to be alright and gave him that rare smile, Naruto had felt butterflies in his stomach. That's when he knew he was in love.

...and that's why it was so hard for him to decide what to give the slightly older young man. He wanted the gift to be perfect, but now it was too late to buy anything because all the stores were closed for the holiday.

"Maybe a case of kunai?" He smiled to himself. "Nah, that's a crappy gift. Ugh!" He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"A bag of tomatoes? Socks? Cheese? Ugh, I don't know!" He threw his hands in the air. "I think about it some more later. First, I need to drop all these off," The blond put his shoes on, grabbed the big bag of presents and headed off.

~LOVELOVELOVE~

"What do you give the person you're in love with for Christmas?" Naruto asked out loud as he stood on the top of a roof after delivering all his presents.

He began to slowly walk toward the edge as he thought about what to get the Uchiha.

"Maybe I could give him a series of gifts?" He said happily then sulked. "No, I still have to buy stuff and all the stores are closed,"

He jumped down to a sidewalk and began walking to his home, his hands behind his head...then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he gasped.

"That's it! I know what to do!" Naruto said out loud as he ran to his home as quickly as possible.

As soon as he made it home he opened the door and ran to the phone. He dialed the familiar numbers and waited impatiently for the other line to get picked up.

"Hello?" Came the bored reply, but it brought a bright smile to Naruto's face.

"Merry Christmas, teme!" He said brightly causing the other eighteen year old to chuckle.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto," He replied back, smiling into the phone. "Oh, I have your present here. I could come over and give it to you,"

"You bought me something? Cool!" The blond grinned into the receiver. "Actually, no, I want you to come over later around 7 pm. I got your present, too,"

"Alright, dobe. I'll be there,"

"See ya then," He was grinning so hard that his eyes were in happy crescents.

"Okay, bye,"

"Bye," Naruto hung up the phone and ran to get ready for his special dinner with the man he loved.

"Man, that sounds cheesy," Naruto replied to himself still in a happy mood.

He hurried and jumped in the shower before standing in front of his closet searching for something to wear.

"I really want everything to be perfect," He said to himself. "No orange today. Maybe this?"

He pulled on a dark blue button down shirt and black pants. "Yeah, I think this'll do," He smiled then headed to the kitchen to start his dinner.

Hours later...

"Just five more minutes and everything's done," Naruto sighed as he wiped his hands on a towel then rolled his sleeves up. Today was the day that he would tell Sasuke just how he felt. Naruto's heart sped up at the thought. He was terrified, but ready. He would make sure everything was perfect then BAM! Lay it on him.

He then walked into his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Hey Sasuke, Merry Christmas and, oh, yeah, I love you!" He grinned at himself then sighed. "Gawd, that's so lame!"

He was about to start again when he heard a knock at his door.

"Oh, crap! Is that him already?" He fixed his hair(as much as he could) and headed toward the front door.

The blond took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey!" He smiled at Sasuke as the Uchiha took in the blond's appearance and looked at him like he had grown an extra head. Naruto's face immediately fell and his heart jumped in his throat.

"What?" He asked, voice small.

"I'm just wondering where Naruto is and all the blinding orange that he usually wears," Naruto then sighed with relief. Sasuke was just being a bastard like always.

"Is something burning?" He asked after Naruto let him in.

"Oh, shit! My steaks!" The blond ran into the kitchen in a frenzy. "Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no," He kept repeating, turning the fire down on all the food.

Sasuke sat Naruto's gift on his small dining table and walked to stand next to the other young man. "I'm surprised you cooked, but, uh, I don't do burnt," He chuckled and Naruto looked at him and frowned.

"This was suppose to be perfect," He muttered as he dumped the charcoaled food in the garbage.

Sasuke stood up from where he was leaning. "What's with that face? It's just food. You can always make some more, dobe,"

Naruto sighed. "You don't get it. All this was for...you," He ended quietly, but Sasuke heard him in the small, quiet home.

"What?"

"The dinner," He motioned with his hands at the mess in the kitchen. "I did it all for you," He lowered his blue eyes and wiped crumbs from his hands. The dark-haired man walked up to him.

"You cooked for me as a gift?"

"Yeah, but, as you can see, I still need a little practice," He chuckled sadly. _'Why is this not working out like I planned?'_ He thought to himself.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's loose golden locks that he didn't have pulled up by his forehead protector at the moment then he let his eyes travel to the other's clothes. He had to admit that the dark-colored shirt did wonders with the blond's tanned complexion. He looked stunning even while running a hand frustratingly through his hair.

Naruto then noticed he was being stared at. "What? Something on my face?" He moved his hand to said body part.

"Is this for me, too?" Sasuke tugged gently at the dark colored shirt the dobe was wearing causing him to look down at himself.

"Well, yeah. I figured since you didn't like the usual colors I wore, I thought I'd switch it up a bit," Naruto smiled a little, still feeling hurt about his ruined meal he wanted so bad for his friend.

Sasuke frowned. "You know, you don't have to change yourself for me," He stepped closer to the slightly shorter man and leaned in. "I like you just the way you are," He told him and a blush highlighted Naruto cheeks as a smile broke out on his face.

He leaned back so he could see the taller man's whole face. "Thanks, Sasuke," He gave said man a quick hug before searching through his cabinets for something.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I hope you like ramen on Christmas because that's all I've got left," Naruto gave a short shout of excitement when he found two ramen cups. Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"That's fine, Naruto," Then he remembered. "Hey, why don't you open your gift while we wait for that to heat up?"

The blond took a clean pot and filled it with water then placed it on the stove. "Sure!"

Naruto bounced over to the small table to open his gift. He took the wrapping off of the small gift and placed it on the table and gave Sasuke a look.

"This better not be a gag gift, bastard," He warned.

"Shut up and open it,"

Naruto finally opened the box and gasped. "A necklace, Sasuke? It's gorgeous!" It was a long silver chain with a swirl pendant at the end. He smiled brilliantly at the Uchiha then hugged him quickly again.

"Here. Let me put it on for you," Sasuke took the necklace out of the box, which was still in Naruto's hand, and put it around his neck and clasped the pieces together. He then placed his hands on the blond's shoulders.

"There," He said, letting his hands linger a little longer then necessary, but Naruto didn't seem to notice as he turned to face the other man again.

"Thanks, Sasuke. It really is a beautiful gift," Naruto fingered the small swirl.

"I couldn't help thinking of you when I saw it," The taller teen admitted, then sat down in one of Naruto's dining chairs.

"Well, I've got a gift for you, too!" Naruto beamed at Sasuke.

"Well, let's see it, dobe," He smirked and Naruto walked over to the small Christmas tree he had sitting on a dresser. He picked up the small box under the tree and walked back over to his friend.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ He took a deep breath then handed the gift to Sasuke.

"What's with the hard breathing? It's just a Christmas gift," Sasuke eyed the small box. "It's looks like a ring box. You aren't proposing to me, are you?" He smiled at the blond.

"NO!" Naruto's face lit up like a light bulb which made Sasuke's smile turn in to a smirk.

"Calm down, dobe. I'm only joking,"

"Will you shut up and just open the damn thing?" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. He was already nervous about his gift and Sasuke was making things worse.

"Okay, okay," Sasuke pulled the wrapping off slowly, killing the poor blond in the process, but finally got it off and placed the wrapping on the table.

He opened the small ring box and his eyebrows went up. Inside was a small piece of a familiar-looking plant.

"Mistletoe, Naruto? What am I suppo-," But his sentence was cut off by a soft pair of lips on his. It was just a gentle touch of lips, but it sent Sasuke's mind reeling.

He didn't kiss back or react period before Naruto stood up straight. His face beet red. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke," He took another deep breath. "I love you,"

Sasuke eyes widened and he was about to say something, but Naruto placed his lips on his again. With his mouth still slightly opened, Naruto took full advantage of what was offered and slowly placed his tongue in the other's mouth.

"Mmmm," Was all Sasuke got out as Naruto thoroughly explored his orifice. The shorter male then placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's head and deepened the kiss. The Uchiha could hardly think straight, but he knew that what Naruto was doing to him felt good, so he decided to participate.

Both young men moaned when Sasuke tentatively let his tongue join Naruto's as he swirled it around. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around the Uzumaki's waist and pulled him until he was sitting in Sasuke's lap. That seemed to jerk Naruto out of his trance.

"I guess you liked my gift?" He asked shyly, but smiling slightly.

"I guess, I did," Sasuke looked at him closely. "Home come you waited so long to tell me?"

Naruto blushed again. "I thought it was just brotherly love at first, but now I know that it's not," He made himself a little more comfortable and placed his hands around the dark-haired man's neck. "I'm truly in love with you," He then placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and sighed at the contact. Naruto was so good to him. "I think I love you, too, Naruto. I just didn't know it at first," He took his hand and rubbed the other's whisker-marked cheek. "I realized some months ago that those dreams I was having about you weren't very friendship-like or brotherly,"

"You had dreams about me?" Naruto looked amazed yet embarrassed at the revelation and Sasuke cringed a little, embarrassed himself.

"Yeah, but enough of that," He smirked sexily at the man in his lap. "How about some more of this?" He kissed Naruto full on the lips.

The blond kissed him quickly then backed away. "I can't! The water's boiling!" He giggled playfully as he got off of Sasuke's lap and walked into the kitchen.

"No fair!" Sasuke would never admit that he pouted, but he did. "You already gave me that cheap gift. At least, give me more kisses," He wagged his eyebrows at the standing man.

"Hey! I put a lot of thought into that gift!" Naruto faked anger.

Sasuke stood up and walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Merry Christmas, dobe, I love you," Naruto smiled and placed his hands over Sasuke's.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, teme. I'll always love you."

THE END

~LOVELOVELOVE~

Holy shiznit, that was hard to write for some reason! Anyway, thanks for reading my crazy fic and Merry Xmas and a happy new year to all the SasuNaru lovers out there!^_^


End file.
